Summer
by idioticonion
Summary: Robin has some dirty fun with Barney. Set before 5.01 Definitions, while Barney and Robin were keeping their relationship a secret. Warnings: Explicit male/female smut, bondage


When he wakes up, Barney Stinson is tied to Robin Scherbatsky's bed. It's hot, not only in a sex-way, but in a stifling, boiling way. The mercury has been rising and rising until tarmac melts and became strips of sticky liquorice, until Manhattan tempers begin to fray. He can hear the sound of horns being held down by angry drivers outside the window.

A bead of sweat runs down his chest.

Blinking, and looking around him, Barney's brain takes a while to catch up with his eyes. Both his wrists and ankles are tethered so that he's spread-eagled on the bed. There's a little bit of wiggle room - more so for his legs than his wrists, but he can't move much. He's still wearing his shirt, unbuttoned so that his chest is exposed, but he's naked from the waist down. He feels… weird, down below. He cranes his neck and he shifts. He feels cold and wet, sticky between his buttocks. He swallows.

Oh fucking shit. What's happening?

Then he sees Robin. She's also naked - except for a pair of spiked heels. Perspiration runs down his face, stinging his eyes, and for a moment his vision is blurred. It's so damn hot, but there's a cold weight in his stomach. Still, it's Robin. He knows what to do - show no fear.

"Wow, what did we drink last night, Scherbatsky?" He says, affecting a light tone and trying not to gulp. Show no fear, Stinson.

Robin turns around to face him and she's got something in her hands. It looks like she's holding a leather girdle and the biggest fucking dildo he's ever seen in his life. This time he does indeed gulp, relexively, his mouth dry.

Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't know, you went out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow. Didn't even give me some. Thought maybe you need to be taught a lesson."

His heart rattles a timpani beat in his chest as she walks towards him, swaying her hips.

"So…" He says, ignoring her answer. "Marshall last night, yeah? Can you believe that guy? I swear I've never laughed so… hard…" Then all he can do his squeak as she crawls on to the bed, digging her knees in to either side of his hips and rearing up, She positions the girdle between her thighs and he gets a closer look - two dildos, mirror images, a double-headed dick, so to speak, separated by the leather girdle.

Jesus H, it's a strap-on...

She grimaces as she pushes the thick rod of stiff rubber up inside her, wincing, then groaning as she buckles the leather around her hips. Her hungry pussy swallows one end of the fake-cock, right to the hilt. The other end of the dildo rears up from her pubic mound, erect and glistening.

He's sticky and wet between his legs.

"I'm going to fuck you," she says, slowly, grinning, like he's an idiot not to know what that means. She's scary but she's so fucking hot. "You ever had a girl fuck you like this before?" She glares at him, playing with her fake penis, twanging it, almost daring him to admit this is a first. She probably doesn't believe that he even has a first.

He swallows and lies, of course. "Sure. Lots of times. Ten times. More than ten ti-"

She grabs both legs, yanking them wider apart, so that his ankles are pulled painfully against the straps, his hips tilted. He tries to move, to defend himself, but she's strong, and he's tied down.

She lines up the dildo between his buttocks. "This is going to hurt," She says casually. If he screams, if he makes too much noise, then Ted will hear him and there'll be too much explaining to do.

It's so hot (both sex-hot, and temperature hot!), but the lubed-up fake-penis feels icy cold when she presses it against his sphincter. He tenses against the invasion. "Robin-" He wants to plead, to ask her to stop, but this isn't them. They goad each other on, they never ask for mercy. Even when she grits her teeth, her nostrils flared with the effort, and _pushes_, even as he feels like he's being split in two, he doesn't beg her or ask her to stop.

She pushes forward, up inside him; she's got the strength for this. At first there is just pain, he bites back his cries, he pulls on the straps with all his might. At first, the pain is so intense that it feels like she's tearing him, like she's making him a new butt-hole. At first, it's terrifying.

Then she begins to rock inside him.

There's a blossoming warmth, accompanied by a slight pressure as she rocks deeper inside him. Her face, the expression on her face as the other end of the dildo moves inside her, it's the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen.

The thick rubber column runs up and down inside him, scraping against something sensitive, his g-spot, and he'd never fully appreciated how incredible it would feel, to get fucked while fucking her. His own dick trembles and leaps between his legs, begging to be touched. He tries to push himself down, impale himself deeper, but she reduces the pressure every time he does it. She's in charge right here.

He fights against it, but she's in charge here.

After ten minutes of agonized pleasure, of hovering tortuously on the edge of orgasm, she finally grabs his dick, pumps it, and it takes him by surprise. There's a burr-ing noise, like a distant buzz saw, and then he feels a vibration thrill through him, her fingers have flipped a switch on her strap-on which turns the double-ended dildo into a vibrator.

He last thirty seconds before he's ejaculated in four, hot, viscous ropes over her breasts. He comes so hard it makes his head spin. He comes so hard that he screams and doesn't even think about trying to keep quiet.

He doesn't even notice that she's reached her peak until he sees her looking down at him, face flushed, beads of sweat forming across her breasts. He wants to reach up and pinch those dusky-pink nipples. He wants to grab her, roll her onto her back and show her he's in control.

He wants to be in control.

Slowly, shakily, she pulls out of him. He feels gaping and empty and the slither of the dildo along his thigh makes him moan.

Slowly, shakily, she unbuckles the thing and pulls the other end of the dildo out of her pussy with a groan.

Then she gets off the bed and smiles. "Gotta go to work," she says.

He hopes she's going to untie him.


End file.
